


I Wanna Feel You From The Inside.

by schizophrenic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those porn stars better be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel You From The Inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Adam and the band being in a hotel where a gay porn was being filmed. Slightly crack-ish. ;)

"That girl at the desk was cute. Is that weird? I should have told her . . ." Tommy mumbled absently, arms loosely wrapped around Adam's own, head on his shoulder.

How much had he had to drink? A lot? Adam totally wasn't keeping count, though he knew that he should have. It was Taylor's fault – kind of – he did bring the alcohol, and Tommy had to drink it, simply. And Tommy just drank the greatest amount of it.

"No, that's not weird, Tommy." Adam laughed, petting down Tommy's hair.

They were sitting, all cuddled up to each other, listening to Cam playing again. It was nice, and with a near drunk Tommy it was better the trying to hold him down as he attempted to go down stairs and ask the pretty blonde woman at the desk if she wanted to tickle his peach. Tommy's face nestled into Adam's shoulder, making kittenish sounds as he scooted himself closer. Okay, that was kind of cute.

"How much have you had to drink?" Adam asked, brushing Tommy's bangs out of his face.

"Uhm, this many?" Tommy held up two hands, fingers out stretched and he wiggled them before giggling. "I want more though, that stuff Taylor brought was amazing. Dude, I should so tweet."

And Tommy reached for his pocket, but Adam grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Drunk tweeting was a no, seriously. Tommy could say that he was fucking a cow or something, and no one wanted that image. Or did they? Ugh, some people were just weird.

"You tweeted already, just lay there." Adam said softly, voice calming and sweet like it normally was. In a weird sort of way, that thought kind of made Tommy want to taste it, but he had enough sense – surprisingly – to know that something like that wasn't possible. If it was his voice would taste like candy, for sure.

"Just because your arm feels like a pillow," Tommy whispered, eyes closing.

Adam smiled and then glanced over to Sasha, who was laughing rather loudly at something. Tommy opened an eye to look, and then just snuggled closer, his grip on Adam's arm tightening.

"What?" Adam asked and Sasha walked over.

"They know about the porn stars." She said, laughter almost covering her words and Adam laughed too. They found out things so fast that it was sometimes scary. Oh well, they didn't know everything.

Tommy picked his head up slowly and looked around then back to Adam, brown eyes blinking slowly. He had completely forgotten about the porn stars, honestly. He then shook his head because frankly he didn't care. He was straight, why did he care about gay male porn stars? That's right, he didn't. His eyes ghosted over Adam for a mere moment then he smiled.

The pool was fun – the pool they were in before they came back to this specific room – but really, Taylor just made sure Tommy was pressed up against Adam every five seconds. How, by splashing him; Tommy automatically moved back to escape the water, and Taylor was sure to have Adam behind Tommy before he did that. Tommy wanted to go back though, but swimming on a buzz could lead to a drowned bassist.

"Adam can you walk me back to my room? My head hurts like a bitch." Tommy frowned and Adam pulled his head back down until the blonde knew to lay his head on his shoulder again.

"Alright, just don't pass out or something. I don't think I can carry you." Adam watched as Tommy stood and staggered over and of course he stood fast enough himself to catch him.

"Oh, I bet you can." Tommy muttered, and wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders. He waved with his free hand to everyone else then followed as he was led out of the room, head rolled to the side and eyes glazed.

His room was near Adam's – which was where they were – so it didn't take too long , but Tommy wasn't paying attention to that. He was listening rather closely to see if he could hear anything raunchy. He wanted to know where that damned porn was being filmed. No, not for the more obvious reason, but because he wanted to avoid it. He didn't hear anything, so he didn't worry.

Tommy kind of made Adam fish in his pockets for the keys, since well, drunk meant his arms didn't work – _duh_. Adam didn't seem to mind, luckily, and he unlocked the door and everything.

"Are you sure you'll be okay in here by yourself? I don't mind staying in here and watching you until you go to sleep." Adam smiled, closing the door behind himself and the blonde and watching him nearly wobble to the refrigerator in the room, grabbing a beer. Of course.

"No, just pet my hair and kiss my cheek like you normally do, Babyboy. I'll be okay." Tommy smiled, and Adam grabbed the beer from him and chuckled.

"Okay, but this comes with me, okay?" And Adam did exactly what Tommy just, just to humor him. He pecked his cheek and stroked his hair before turning and walking back out the room.

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, lying down and curling up on his side. His cell phone was in his hands in a second, and though he was tempted to tweet, he didn't, he just texted Mia to tell her that he was drunk as fuck, then sat it behind him. The bed was large, so he wouldn't roll over on it. His eyes closed for merely a moment before he heard talking behind him, a man's voice, deep voice. He tried to ignore it, but the voice was weird, especially with him having a buzz.

"Fucking shit, how thin are these walls?" He frowned to himself but the voice had stopped, for a mere moment, then he heard it again.

"_Get on top of him; you should know how to do this. It's your fucking job._"

Tommy's eyes went wide and he sat, holding his head in his hands. There was no way in hell. How unlucky could he have gotten, seriously? But curiosity did get the better of him and he pressed his ear up against the wall. At least they weren't exactly—_oh shit_. He heard a muffled grunt, like the guys mouth was buried in something – preferably the pillow then he heard something that sounded close to a smack. A muffled moan followed, than another smack. Tommy blinked slowly and shook his head, pushing away from the wall.

It was almost impossible to ignore, even at a distance he could still hear them. The bed just had to be next to the wall or something. With all of his drunken intelligence, he got up and walked out of his room then knocked on the next room's door. Some guy, kind of scruffy looking, but not attractive enough to ever be a porn star opened the door – the deep voice kind of gave him away.

"Hello?" The guy asked and Tommy frowned, taking an _accidental_ glance past the man. Two, tiny (actually probably Tommy sized) guys, one with his face in the pillow, kind of clawing at it – well that explained it. His eyes quickly returned to the other man though.

"I can hear them fucking, can you like tone it—"

"Aren't you Tommy Ratliff? Adam's bassist?" The guy cut him off and Tommy stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Uhm, yeah, I am. Why does that matter. I can _hear_ them fuck—"

"Can you give something to Adam for us?" The guy didn't even wait, he turned and walked in, and Tommy followed, just out of curiosity – not because two naked men were like four feet away. Straight Ratliff, remember? He kept glancing though, but whose eyes didn't wander?

The guy held up a box, and when Tommy took it he felt the need to look inside, but he didn't. It was a box from male porn stars – please Tommy, don't be that foolish. His entire reason for walking in there was forgotten though, because of the box. He'd check it once he got back to his room – and that was exactly what he did. He sat it down on his bed and dug through, but his hand got caught on something kind of painful and he pulled his hand back (the massive amount of dildos kind of scared him too).

"Did Adam actually ask for all this stuff? How much sex does he have?" His own words made Tommy pause and he pondered just a little. Adam couldn't have been having much sex at all. His eyes averted and he placed the box on the floor and kicked it under the bed.

He'd just have to ignore it, since; yeah he was supposed to be sleeping. There was no way he was going to run to find Adam just because of a box of sex toys. He didn't want to think about that box, but damn it he was _sleeping_ over a box of _sex toys_. They were probably right under his crotch and everything. And then there were the sounds from next door again.

"Shit!" He frowned and knocked on the wall – weakly because of the alcohol – with his elbow, trying to give those literal fuckers the hint. But _no_ they just got louder.

Alcohol and sex – any kind of sex – probably didn't mix well at all, especially for Tommy. And honestly, he kept trying to tell himself (a particular part of himself) that it was two _guys_ fucking. Yeah, that did not work. And it was impossible to keep from getting hard, because for a second – he would admit only to himself – that he did image a girl there, but that was his own stupidity. At least he was in the room by himself, so there was no embarrassment. The only problem was that he got it from two guys and not the cute blonde girl at the hotel desk. He'd never be able to look her in the eye again. Frowning, he turned over on to his back, squirming a little from the pressure, but the squirming did cause a bit of friction.

It wasn't the same as using his hand – which he did plan on using– but it was an interesting kind of feeling. Tommy never really grinded himself against things to get a release, but that didn't mean that he didn't know how to. God, this was so weird, but it was the alcohol, he knew it. That was the only thing that made sense. A sober Tommy would _never_ rut himself to the sound of men fucking. _Never_.

He moved one of his legs off of the bed, but slowly, because he was still questioning himself. Come on Tommy Joe, really? Honestly, he was about to stop completely, and forget the idea, but he heard something hit flesh, much harder than a hand. Leather maybe? His hips jerked, just because of the sound – mostly because it kind of scared him shitless – and the friction returned, but better because of his position. Rutting to gay porn – yeah, straight guys did it.

And once he started it was difficult to stop. The grinding motion, the soft breathy moans he emitted. He should _so_ be a porn star himself – not really. Tommy wasn't for that kind of stuff, watching it was fine, but actually being in a porno – ew. Just because a million people would be watching him have sex, and that would make him feel really bad.

The grinding wasn't enough though, but really, he had to stop, the sounds from next door had been drowned out from what he was doing – oh wait. He sat himself up and looked around then over to the wall. He really _really_ hoped that they didn't hear him or something – Tommy did believe that he was fairly silent.

"Okay, something is fucking wrong with me . . ." He mumbled and stood, hard-on and all, and walked to the bathroom in the room. He just hoped that this was just the alcohol. Maybe Taylor drugged it or something, yeah, that'd so suck – he'd kill him . . . or something.

Brown eyes rolled and he sighed, but he knew to get rid that erection while in the shower, since he needed to go find Adam and – give him the box. The box, which was filled with sex toys – yeah that, would be awkward.

Shaking his head, which rearranged the blonde a bit, Tommy wandered out of his room (for the what, forth time that day) and edged his way down the hall, leaning against the wall next to Adam's door, knocking in a sort of weird rhythm just because it sounded kind of cool. It didn't take too long for Adam to answer, and he didn't much different from when Tommy was snuggled up against him. It was quiet in the room from what Tommy could hear, so he assumed that everyone else had gone.

"I thought you were sleeping." Adam said, motioning for Tommy to walk in, but he shook his head, eyes wandering down to Adam's feet, just because. He still had his shoes on.

"I thought my room was far away from that porno. Ugh," he frowned and then shook his head again, "they wanted me to give you something, it's in my room." And it wasn't a naked man. Tommy didn't think Adam assumed that since – it was in Tommy's room.

"What is it?" And even though he asked he was still following Tommy down the hall and back to the room.

"I'm afraid if I tell you – you might run away. So, you'll see. Did you drink my beer when you took it?" Not that it mattered, Tommy was just curious.

"Now I'm a little scared," Adam laughed, and then shook his head at his neck question. "No, I sat it on the table and someone took it."

Tommy chuckled and unlocked the hotel room door, letting him inside, and closing the door behind him. Walking over to the bed felt kind of horrible for Tommy since it reminded him of the rutting. At least Tommy wasn't the paranoid type, since he would seriously be worrying about Adam magically knowing somehow. He bent down and reached under the bed and pulled out the box, sitting it on the bed again.

"Do _not_ just stick your hand in there. I tried—" Whoa, he shouldn't have said that. Shaking his head, especially at the weird look from Adam, he took a step back and let the taller male rummage through the box.

It didn't seem like Adam was weirded out, since he was laughing at all, and Tommy, who was just glad that the box wouldn't be under his crotch anymore walked over to the mini-fridge again just to get himself another beer. Adam wasn't paying attention, so he couldn't take it away – and Tommy knowing that he could turn around at any minute chugged it down and tossed the can away. Okay, fuzzy feeling – at least now he didn't have to worry about being anxious.

"They must think I have massive amounts of kinky sex." Adam laughed, turning to Tommy who was supporting himself against the wall.

"Do you? I maybe porn stars have like a sex radar or some shit like that?" Tommy walked – or more staggered – his way over, leaning up against Adam so that he wouldn't fall on his ass.

"Tommy, are you drunk?" Adam asked, wrapping an arm around his bassist's waist to keep him standing. His breath smelled like alcohol, and he was talking right up against Adam's cheek.

"No, I swear . . . z y x . . . and the other letters the police officers make you say." Tommy grinned, leaning up and nipping and Adam's ear.

Adam found it difficult to push him away, but he did, but Tommy clung to him again, smirking. His eyes wandered over to the box and he bit down on his lip.

"We should so use those, like right now. You don't want them to go to waste, do ya, Babyboy~?" Tommy's voice slurred a little, and Adam sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Tommy, you're drunk, and you probably have—"

Tommy smirked and pressed his pelvis to Adam's thigh, grinding his hips a little. Okay, Tommy had gotten drunk before, but he had never acted like this – he had to be drugged or something. Adam didn't blame Taylor though, because he said while they were talking that he got it from a friend. So yeah, it could have something in it. Adam's problem was, he could so take advantage of this – but when Tommy was sober again he really didn't think that he'd feel the same way about what happened. _Shit._

"Have what? Come on, Adam~" Tommy frowned and nestled his face against Adam's neck, nuzzling a little there.

Taylor shouldn't see that friend anymore – ever. Adam sighed and sat Tommy down on the bed, which honestly didn't help much. Tommy scooted back, moving the box to the side then he pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it to the side.

Adam really did have an iron will – really – but Tommy was right _there_ and asking for it. Maybe he should just film it so when Tommy was sober again he couldn't be completely mad at him. His eyes shifted, until he saw Tommy trying to push his jeans down.

"Okay! Just stop doing that." Adam frowned and sat down on the bed, next to the box.

This was such a bad idea – but what else could he do? If he left the room Tommy would probably follow him, and that may not be good, given how he was acting.

"So, you're saying yes? We'll do it?" Tommy smiled and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders, the liquor still on his breath.

"Yeah, just don't freak out tomorrow, okay?" He knew regardless of Tommy's answer he probably would, but hearing him saying it would probably make him fell a least a little better.

"I won't – promise." Tommy kissed Adam's cheek then laid down; head nestled into the pillow for a moment until Adam grabbed his arms. That box was kind of distracting to Tommy though – well, up to a point.

He felt lips on his arms, which he wasn't expecting but it was nice – but the horror movies were getting more love than he was. Even if it wasn't his own lips that were getting the attention, it was quiet the turn on, really. Adam's tongue trailed a line over the stem of the rose on the back of arm then kissed the rose itself.

"Hey, empty out the box, I wanna see what we have to play with." Tommy winked at him, his tone loose and soft, and drunken.

Adam simply released Tommy's arm, and watched as he grabbed the box, dumping the contents on the side of the bed. Now he can at least _see_ what he's grabbing at, and the thing that hurt was needle – and even a drunk Tommy knew that that was _so_ not kinky. But there were odd things – things that didn't seem like they'd be used for sex. Fishing wire, and hooks – Tommy was surprised he didn't see kitchen utensils. Not like he'd use them or anything, that'd be undignified of the drunken blondie. Just, at least there was lube and condoms in there.

"Hey, lie on your back and take off your shirt, I wanna see something." There was a bit of a sneer in Tommy's _voice_ which was hardly surprised to find that possible. It was just kind of the way Tommy talked when he really _wanted_ something. Like one of the ways he spoke of that pretty blonde at the desk when he was actually sober.

Adam complied regardless, moving around Tommy and tugging his shirt over head. It landed somewhere near Tommy's – probably – it wasn't like Adam really looked after it. He laid back too, eyes watching Tommy with a hint of curiosity, but the thoughts on how tomorrow would be kind of ruined that, only for a moment.

"What did you want to see?" Adam had to kind of ask, since there wasn't much, other than the piercings, but really – Tommy had seen them numerous times. He was there when he got them done, saw them back stage all the time, the random times when Adam was shirtless. Yep – so for Tommy it shouldn't have been much to see.

"If these will hook around the barbells," he turned, two thin – but not the fish wire (Tommy wasn't that cruel) – but Adam did still think that it looked painful. His wince showed it. It made Tommy frown, but he wasn't too worried about convincing since he wouldn't if he had to.

Really, Tommy wasn't getting sadistic or anything, but Adam's little wince made Tommy smile, not because of why, it was just because he hadn't even _touched_ him yet. It kind of humored him a little. Crawling up to straddle Adam's waistline, Tommy's eyes darted down to the string (or whatever it really was) then back to Adam's face. Okay, Adam hadn't had the piercings for too long, and Tommy didn't want to hurt him – luckily he was a smart drugged bassist – so he ditched the wire string substance that wouldn't hurt and leaned down instead, teeth gently tugging at the metal.

Tommy had thought – when he was sober – about why Adam would even get his nipples pierced. Sure, Tommy was a piercing guy (the ears) but that seemed rather _ouch!_ to him. Now he kind of knew why though. Adam squeaked – which seriously wasn't as weird as that sounded – and Tommy stopped, glancing up at him.

"Well wasn't that pretty?" Tommy laughed, voice still slurred over.

Could Adam undress himself? Tommy really didn't think so. That thought wasn't too random, really. With alcohol, it was almost too easy for Tommy to get hard, and that meant that Adam needed to be naked, simply. It took him forever during the interludes and without Sutan back there to help, Tommy was curious as to why it wasn't taking him even longer – it was one less person to help back there – but anyway:

"Okay, your pants, and whatever's under that – off now." Order? No, not really, he sounded too drunk to order anyone to do anything.

"I can't when you're on my like this, Tommy." Adam laughed, jerking his hips a little just to give Tommy the hint. Tommy shouldn't be in tight jeans when he's drugged though – it was almost as obvious as the glambulge, almost.

Adam honestly wasn't turned on because he kept thinking about how this was his friend, and tomorrow, and how this was still probably the worse idea he ever had – or went along with. And even as he pushed his pants down, and Tommy kind of forcibly stripped the rest of him he was honestly thinking the same things. He body just wouldn't react to his thoughts. He wouldn't push Tommy off because part of his brain really _liked_ it. Tommy felt nice on him, really nice.

"Am I that unappealing to you?" Wow, that really wasn't a Tommy voice. He sounded so offended too.

"What are you talking about?" Adam was pulled from his thoughts, which was probably a good thing.

"You're half-hard during the concerts and you're limp as hell right now. What the fuck, Adam? Is it because I'm drunk?" Tommy pouted, and climbed off of the bed, just to pull off the rest of his clothes. He may have been insulted by that, but he still wasn't going to stop.

"I'm not hard because we probably shouldn't be doing this." Adam said matter-of-factly, eyes averting as he sighed.

Tommy was smart though, and even if Adam was being how he was at that moment, he knew he wasn't going to get pushed away. Smiling, which was unusual and of itself – Tommy crawled back on to the bed, licking his palm.

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that, Babyboy. If you keep talking like that I will gag you. With all the shit in that box I bet there is a gag—"

"Okay!" Adam looked away, though he knew he wouldn't be silent.

How could he be? Tommy took upon himself – well, mostly his hand – to make Adam hard. It only took a few good strokes since Adam was kind of fighting that off. Haha, funny, Adam fighting a boner off. Maybe if he sang a little he'd forget about fucking a best friend?

Yeah, probably not.

Tommy's eyes shifted over to the pile next to them and he pouted then he got off the bed. He heard a little bit of a chuckle from Adam and looked back; head tilted just a little to show that he didn't understand.

"You have like no ass, you know that? Maybe that's why your pants are always falling." Adam laughed and Tommy rolled his eyes. He did have an ass – right?

Tommy ignored him after that point, enough anyway and dug around in his suitcase. He did own belts, he just never wore them – but luckily he did bring them with him. Adam noticed them, and assumed that he was just going to put them on his jeans or something, but no~

Tommy grabbed his wrist and pressed it against the headboard of the bed, fastening it there with the belt and Adam didn't stop him. Why? Well, really, then it was obviously all Tommy's doing with this and Tommy couldn't completely blame Adam whenever the alcohol or whatever wore off. So he simply watched as Tommy did the same to his other wrist and his ankles. It was tight as hell too, but he wouldn't complain, not yet anyway.

"Okay, since you're being all, 'blahblahblah we shouldn't fuck' and whatever – we can get this over with." Eww, Ke$ha, that so reminded Tommy about her kissing Adam. His eyes averted and he pouted, hand wrapped around Adam's shaft. Well, she never got to do stuff like this, did she? Haha, of course not.

And if she had touched the glambulge before – Tommy would be upset.

Maybe Adam could like – think away the boner? Think unsexy thoughts or something? Tommy was hovering over him though, holding his cock so that didn't happen quite how he planned. And it did get worse – in Adam's mind – before it got better.

Tommy leaned down, tongue poked out at Adam teasingly at first but then he eyed what was in his hand, eyes full of mischief and _want_. It Adam wasn't worried he would have found that sexy. Tommy was really what Adam looked for in a guy – lithe, lean, and Libra.

Was Tommy's mind even working anymore? Probably not – but whatever. He was doing everything off the seat of his pants almost literally, so of course the next thing wasn't completely unexpected. His tongue (which never returned to his mouth) trailed a line over the base of Adam's cock then slowly – teasingly – rolled around the head.

Adam's breathing hitched, his eyes closing. Tommy felt him tense up, and he pressed his palm to his pelvis just to keep him still for a little bit longer. Didn't help though, since Adam, even if he was tied down, was stronger and he nearly bucked his cock into the blonde's mouth. Tommy moved his head out of the way first.

"Easy, easy, Adam; what happened to we shouldn't fuck?" Tommy laughed and gave him another long lick until he enveloped him, his tongue working and _moving_ against his flesh.

"_Nngh_, no, we—" Adam gasped and groaned, tugging weakly at the belts with his arms, but it only made his wrists hurt. All he could really do was tilt his head back and attempt at keeping his body under control. Jerking his hips up would be pointless, since Tommy had just about taken him whole.

The hetero side of Tommy did take note of how Adam actually _tasted_ which wasn't as weird as he thought it would be. It was all flesh, even if that flesh was every so often hitting the back of his throat. _Just don't fucking gag—_

A couple of good bobs and Adam jerked, pressing right against Tommy's gag reflex, but he stayed still, eyes closing tight in an attempt to not do what his body was kind of trying to force him to. He pressed his hands to Adam's waist and pushed his hips back down. Damn it.

"Your fucking mouth . . ." Tommy glanced up at Adam when he heard him speak and chuckled, which added just vibration for Adam to turn his head and whimper into the pillow. Actually, it was Adam fucking mouth, but Tommy didn't feel like correcting him.

It was interesting and different to see Adam like this since Tommy didn't exactly think it was possible.

Adam didn't really think it was too possible either, but not how he was reacting – who was making him react that way. Sure he had thought perversely about Tommy, which probably wasn't too surprising, but he didn't expect it to happen. Tommy was straight – up until now he supposed. At least he wasn't really worrying anymore; his brain was fried, in the somewhat good sort of way.

Well, it was a good kind of way until Tommy actually stopped. So, he reduces his _friend_ to a puddle then stops. Oh, blue-balling was real classy, Tommy Joe. But he reached over to grab a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and he tossed the wrapper over his shoulder – not like he needed that anymore.

Adam just kind of watched him, eyes glazed and glass, but _heated_. If Tommy wanted to go all the way he could, he felt far too good for Adam to object anymore. Took him long enough.

Tommy reached down and rolled the condom over Adam – slowly so that he could get another good feel of skin.

"You know you can't just jump on me, right?" Adam asked, soft voice and all.

"Yeah, I gotta finger myself first; make sure I'm open enough so I don't get cut. Hmm, yeah, I know, Adam, don't worry." Tommy winked at Adam then reached over to get the bottle of lube, which was kind of large he'd like to note. Porn stars must get pretty damn kinky – or whatever. Drugged or not, he still didn't understand them.

His eyes rolled at the thought and he opened the bottle, pouring a good amount on his fingers then even greater – since there was more to cover – amount over the glambulge.

"Who named it that?" Tommy mumbled, mostly to himself but Adam did respond because he couldn't exactly tell.

"What?"

Tommy leaned now, ass propped up as he reached under himself. His eyes remained on Adam, even as he traced his finger around his entrance.

"The glambulge – did you come up with that? I mean it's not exactly a bulge all the time. Right now it's more of a flag pole." Tommy sneered then but down on his lip, muffling his voice into the bed sheets.

It was a sharp gasp, since intelligence really was lowered when one was drugged and drunk – so he assumed that quickly pushing a finger in wouldn't hurt at all. _Wrong._ It burned a little, enough for him to pause and catch his bearings, then continue since he kind of had to. If not, no sex for Mr. Ratliff.

His finger brushed something, and though he was muffled, the sound he made was quite audible.

"_Mmph!_ What the fuck was that?!" He shuttered, slipping in another finger once he was sure that he could.

"Prostate." Adam spoke, cock jerking a little at the sight. Tommy was gorgeous, really, but Adam didn't say anything about it. Watching was good –really good.

Self-love was sexy in its own right, and it just reminded Tommy about how he was when he was grinding against the bed.

"Well, that feels really _fucking_ nice." Tommy slipped another finger in, and though his fingers were long, his hands were really girly, so he assumed that it was enough. Adam was kind of torn between the want to watch and wanting him to stop so that they'd continue. Just, his facial expressions were kind of nice. Flushed skin, the way he chewed on his lip to keep himself quiet, even if it didn't work.

Tommy was tempted to just keep fingering himself, maybe jerk himself a little too, but he did all this for a reason. He shook his head to tell himself that it wouldn't be fair and he sat up after he moved his fingers, squeaking a bit from the feeling of his fingers being pulled out. He crawled over Adam, straddling his hips again, but he positioned himself over him, and sank back and down on Adam's cock, his head hanging to where his chin was nearly at his chest – groaning out an incoherent sound before pressing his hands to Adam's chest.

Tommy was tight, which wasn't too surprising in a mental kind of way, but physically and body wise, Adam was kind of shocked. He jerked up just a tad, biting at his lip. Adam couldn't guide him, or keep him up since Tommy did wobble a little, so this was kind of difficult for him. Oh well.

Obviously, Tommy had never really ridden anyone before, but girls had to him, which he was pretty damn sure there wasn't much of a difference. His hips grinded and despite his movements he bent down to Adam's neck, sucking in hickies and biting in marks. He still managed to keep from stopping or shifting too much to the side, but it slowed him enough for Adam to shift his hips up, meeting Tommy as he came down.

"_Fuh—_Adam . . ." And Tommy was kind of surprised with how Adam was being, but when he looked again he understood why, he was biting on the inside of his cheek and his face – which was quite pretty – was buried half way into the bed. Sexy, yes, but Tommy wanted to hear him.

He wasn't sure what more he could do though, and one hand snaked up to jerk himself, the other reached over in an attempt to turn Adam's face back towards him, but that didn't work well since his head was spinning and he almost had to stop. The drugs were wearing off, big time, either that or taking its negative effects. _Oh God, Tommy, do not let that thought make you think of Neil._

Tommy did kind of get what he wanted though, because when he came – Adam followed, but Tommy bit into his arm because he just remembered how thin the hotel walls were, and though the porn stars might like the sound, Tommy didn't want to be heard by anyone other than Adam, really.

"_Fuck!_" Adam's back arched and Tommy reached back to knead Adam's balls just too give him a little extra buttress – and don't find the pun in that.

When he wasn't a heap of trembling flesh, Tommy managed to crawl off, pulling the condom off since Adam still couldn't then knotting it and throwing it in the nearest trash can.

"Well, that was kind of fun . . ." Tommy whispered to himself – head throbbing much too much but he ignored it as he unhooked the belts that had Adam attached to the bed.

"Fun? You ride me like a fucking horse and then call it fun? At least I know what ever was in you is wearing off." Adam sat up, rubbing his wrists because yeah – ouch.

"You were in me." Tommy stared at him, head tilted then he grinned, pressing a little chaste kiss to Adam's cheek before he pushed Adam – with more help then Adam then he probably knew – back down to the bed, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I know, but the drugs I mean, Tommy. I gotta go shower." He mumbled, but wrapped and arm around Tommy regardless, kissing his forehead just because it was right there, it was sweaty, but that was okay, for the most part.

"Tomorrow okay, just sleep?" Tommy's eyes closed, so there really was no hope of Adam pushing him off since that would be rude and Tommy was cute like that. He'd lose either way there.

Sighing, Adam closed his own eyes, petting over the blonde's hair.

From outside the door, the two porn stars were peaking through a crack, biting at their lips. They started watching around the time when Tommy was fingering himself, so yeah, they had a pretty going show.

"I told you we should have fucking did it that way!" One whispered, pushing ever so easily at the other. Since, yeah if he would have fallen, that might have gotten them caught.

~*~

"_What the fuck?!_" That _so_ wasn't the first thing Adam wanted to hear in the morning, but it was and Tommy was on the other side of the room when Adam could finally actually see.

Oh God.

"Tommy, whoa, wait a second—"

Tommy had his hand over his mouth; still naked when Adam was sure was the least of his bassist's worries, but whatever. He didn't exactly know where to start, Tommy looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin, and yeah they were both _naked_.

"Adam what the fuck did we do? Or wait—" Damn that question was stupid. He did really just answer his question right there. His ass was hurting like a bitch too.

"Tommy, you were drugged or something last night, and you tied me to the bed. I kept telling you no . . ." And from the distance, Tommy could see the marks on Adam's wrists, but Tommy didn't _remember_ any of that. Just well, the rutting and whatever happened before that. Fuck.

"Well," Tommy had no real other choice then to believe that – really. His eyes averted and he walked over to the bed, noting the fact that sex toys were still sprawled there, "what do I do now though?"

Not that Tommy would know, he had never had sex with a dude before. Adam wrapped an arm around Tommy, which wasn't too awkward and he frowned, looking down.

It's not as if Tommy had never thought about it, because he had, but he hadn't even said that he was bi or anything, and now—this. Tommy was sort of leaning that way in the first place, so he couldn't be too freaked out.

"Okay, I guess what'd done it done, right? And, fucking a guy is pretty rad – even if I don't remember it." Tommy chuckled and gave Adam a tiny smile before standing; ignoring the shocked look on his friend's face.

"Now, I gotta shower, since I feel like . . . whatever this is. You've seen me naked already, so if you don't want to wait I guess you can shower with me. Have you seen the showers yet? I bet the whole fucking band could fit in there." His words were fast, so he was still a little nervous but it's not like it never happened, and he couldn't go back to stop himself from drinking.

The blonde shrugged and walked to the bathroom, glancing back to see if Adam was following, which it did take him a while to actually do. It was weird to say the least, but how ever Tommy reacted, Adam knew he'd be there to help him – even if it kind of resulted in this again.

And Taylor could never bring the alcohol again.


End file.
